


Three 25-word-ficlets = The Faculty (2), Supernatural (1)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Faculty
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three 25-words ficlets (or the multiple of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three 25-word-ficlets = The Faculty (2), Supernatural (1)

**First touch**  
Fandom: The Faculty  
Words: 25  
Prompt: 25 words =  tender  


  
Startled Casey almost jumped back when Zeke touched his cheek tenderly.  
  
The boy smirked.  
"Don't worry. I would never hurt you, don't you know this?"  
  
  
+++  
  
**Strange feelings**  
Fandom: The Faculty  
Words 50  
Prompt: 25 words (or the multiple of it) = This is weird

  
Zeke was lying on his bed wide awake. This was weird. He was the king at school, every guy respected him, all girls were crazy about him. But since he shared a lab-table with this new boy in class he couldn't think about anything else but his amazing blue eyes.  
  
  
+++  
  
**Forbidden Dreams**  
Fandom: Supernatural (TV) - Sam, Gabriel  
Words: 50  
Prompt:  25 words (or the multiple of it) = wall sex  
  
  
Sam did wake up startled; shaking, gasping for air. He could still feel his lover's strong hands, pressing him against the wall, taking possession of his body. Gabriel, the trickster, the fourth archangel. Dean insisted on better not to trust him, but Sam couldn't get him out of his head.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
